


Fourteen Ways to Say I Love You

by flightinflame



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: A countdown to Valentine's day, showing relationships of all kinds.Chapter 14 - Valentines - Dirk and Todd





	1. Youthful Rebellion - Silas and Panto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - Youthful Rebellion - Silas and Panto. Thank you to Lourdes for betaing.  
> Warning for Silas's mum being not-pleasant.  
> (Also, while not really relevant in the fic, I believe babies in Wendimoor come from the stork)

"Silas!" His mother's voice pierced the air, and Silas cringed back against the wall. He'd always tried to pass unnoticed in the court - not an easy task for the future king. He had tried to slip away as his mother had launched into another rant about the evil that was the Trosts, his thoughts fleeing to the very farmlands she threatened to scorch, where he had lain down beside his beloved and forgotten all the hardships of the world. He knew in his heart that they were meant to be together. For all that his mother hated Panto's family, he knew that there was nothing in the world for him other than Panto's embrace.

"Yes mother."  
"There you are. I was needing you to be listening. You are too soft on the Trosts my boy."

Silas ducked his head slightly, hoping his smile could not be seen. She continued to rant at him, and by now he knew the words off by heart. That he was a failure as a son, that he needed to take his role seriously and protect their lands, be willing to kill the Trosts.  
"Well my boy?"  
"I think we could... work on a way that would prevent the bloodshed which will benefit both of our families." He spoke softly, bracing himself for further anger.  
"My boy, you can't continue like this. When you were a child, perhaps you could hide from the world, and I did try to shield you, but now we need you to marry, to find yourself a wife or husband who will be able to support you, and to whom a child will be brought. I cannot rule forever, and my son you are too weak to rule at all."

"I need to find the right person mother," he whispered, knowing that she would not listen but also that she would never understand why he was unable to agree to what she asked.  
"You are a coward," she snapped at him, and he kept his head down. "And a source of shame. The sooner you marry, the sooner a child appears, the sooner you will be able to pass on the throne to someone more suited."

"I need time mother," he said quietly, feeling Wygar approaching to come to his aid. She sighed at him, and walked away. Silas leaned back against Wygar, who carefully steered him through the corridors until he reached his chambers. 

Alone, he pulled off his glove, allowing himself to examine the nail varnish there. It was a reminder of where his heart belonged. It didn't matter what was said, or how many people told him he was wrong, not when Panto believed he was right. He would not destroy the Trosts. He tapped his nail against his lip for a moment, before walking across to the messenger parrots, and writing a simple note.  
_"I miss you my love. Tell me we shall see each other soon x"_  
He let the message fly, and walked back to Wygar, who ruffled his hair fondly.  
"Perhaps we should wander in the woods soon. Who knows what we may find there?" Wygar asked, and Silas looked up at him fondly. He knew Wygar did not approve of Silas's love, but he wasn't stopping him, and for now that was all he could hope for. He would wait for Panto, for as long as it took.


	2. Gifts - Priest and Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Priest exchange gifts  
> Warnings for...these two interacting I guess? Priest Flirting

"You do realise," Ken asked, staring at the large cage containing a giant fluffy monster, "that flowers are traditional?"  
"Nothing about me's traditional," Priest answered with a smirk. "I mean, if you don't want it I could release it into the labs, that could be fun."  
"Didn't say I didn't want it," Ken answered. "I was just pointing out it wasn't the most conventional gift."  
"Does that mean you like it?" Priest asked.  
"It's definitely the best purple people eater I've ever been given," Ken agreed. 

"Yeah, but I’m still your favourite monster. You got me anything?" Priest asked, his gaze travelling across Ken's body, his tongue resting against his lip.  
"I did." Ken agreed, then handed over a pile of paperwork. "Couple of sightings of Incubus down in Ohio. Try and bring at least some of them back alive, we've got some work to do."  
"Martin?"  
"I don't mind which ones you bring back alive," Ken answered, reaching out to brush his fingers against Priest's hand. "Just don't take too long, okay?"  
"Sure thing," Priest smirked. "Now, why'd you want flowers when you can give me stuff like this?"


	3. Warmth - Dirk and Mona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona and Dirk take care of each other.

It turned out that being free from Blackwing didn't fix everything. You were unrestrained, able to do whatever you wanted, not facing further tests and tortures. You were also stranded in the middle of a desert at night, when the air was cold, and you knew people were searching for you.

Dirk tried to push those thoughts aside, running onwards, glad that Mona had decided she wanted to be a teddy bear in their escape. He wouldn't have left her behind, not even if she was something as big as he was, but a teddy was easier to carry across than most other things she could be.

He saw a boulder and curled up in its shadow. He'd been running for hours, and his feet hurt and he was cold. He curled up around her.   
"You're safe now Mona, you can be human shaped if you want to be."  
The teddy bear shook its head. He nodded, and cuddled her against his chest.  
"That's okay. I still love you," he promised. "I'm going to look after us and keep us safe from Blackwing." He shivered slightly, but tried to keep her safely sheltered from the wind. "I think we'll be safe for now. We'll move on when it's the morning, it's too cold now to-" he didn't finish the sentence before a quilted blanket settled over him.  
"Thank you Mona," he whispered, hugging her to him. 

***

They made it through the first night together, cuddled up for warmth. The next day, Mona turned into a coat that Dirk pulled on, and they journeyed on until they reached civilisation. Mona stayed as a coat, and Dirk talked to her in whispers as he wandered around the city, looking for somewhere they could shelter.

"Do you feel like being human shaped?" he asked her as they settled down in an alleyway for a nap. There was no response, so he sighed a little.   
"That's okay Mona. You don't need to be if you don't want to, I just want to hug you."   
In response, she gently squeezed his shoulders. He thought for a moment, then laughed.  
"Yes, I suppose that works too." He ran his fingers over the sleeves of the coat. "You are a really good friend Mona. I'm glad I'm not alone." The coat cuddled him in response, and he smiled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest so that he could hug her back.


	4. Strength - Amanda and the Rowdies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy morning

Amanda knew that when she'd been younger, Todd's snoring had bothered her and kept her awake at night when they'd shared rooms on vacation. She couldn't imagine that now. 

Cross and Martin both snored. Beast sometimes chirruped, and while Vogel didn't snore he wriggled around so much the entire van would shake. Gripps also didn't snore. Instead he would count in his sleep. She'd asked him once about it, and he'd said he was counting time spent since they'd left. She'd let him count after that, even if sometimes it was too loud when she wanted to sleep, because he needed that. It felt comforting, hearing her boys around her. They'd all cuddle close, and she knew she was where she was meant to be.

She'd often fall asleep cuddled up between most of them, and wake only as Martin extricated himself to get into the driver's seat. Then she'd cuddle down more, waiting to see where they would go next, and drift in comfort, surrounded by her new family.

They'd stop for breakfast, and her and Beast would be offered a remarkable array of food - the guys had worked out that they needed to eat, but were less sure about what it was that she needed to eat. Then they'd discuss her visions, and what they would do with the day ahead.

"We passed an abandoned junkyard earlier," Martin told her as she picked at a slice of chocolate fudge cake, alternating bites with segments of orange. It might not have been what she would have chosen, but she was tired and aching after a violent pararibulitis attack the previous day, and this was comforting.  
"Oh?" She looked up at him curiously.  
"Thought you could smash some stuff?" He shrugged. "It's good for all of us, and I know your attack yesterday was bad. So I thought we could wreck some stuff, and you could be reminded what a badass you are."

She'd laughed at that comment, but she'd nodded, and he'd taken that as his opportunity to drive back down the roads to the large empty junkyard, full of ragged pieces of metal piled haphazardly on one side, and half-stripped cars lying rusted.

Cross handed her a bat, and Gripps grinned, as Vogel whooped his triumph. Even Beast joined in.

Amanda grinned, throwing back her head and howling up at the sky, excitement coursing through her before she ran forwards with the bat, bringing it down on metal with an ear-splitting crunch. She could hear her guys cheering her on, and waved at them, whooping in delight. She beckoned them closer.  
A few months ago she would never imagined living like this. Now she couldn't imagine living without it.


	5. Little Things - Dirk and Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk keeps getting gifts. He doesn't know why.

It had started with an old t-shirt that DIrk hadn't even been allowed to keep, which was now lost somewhere deep in the bowels of Blackwing. Because that was a gift that Todd had given him. Not in return for anything, but as a promise. A sign that they were friends. 

If Dirk had still had the t-shirt he probably would have framed it and kept it by his bed. But Blackwing had no understanding of sentimentality, so he had lost it. He'd accepted it, and hadn't expected to ever get anything else.

He'd been recovering from his wound, hopping around the office as best he could on his crutches when Todd had held out something.  
"What's that?" he asked when it was pointed towards him.  
"Cane," Todd answered. "Thought it might help you, now you're getting a bit better?"  
"Thank you." Dirk took it from him, working out how to use it to support his weight.

A few weeks later, he'd seen a small glass frog that he bought for Todd in case it would make him smile, and the next day he'd got some biscuits. It was nice. He'd never had anyone he cared about before like this, never had someone he wanted to give small things to to make him smile, just because presents. But now he had Todd. 

Todd's smile made him feel warm inside, even on cold days, and he wanted to encourage that smile, to make Todd happy. That explained why he was getting Todd little gifts, and trying to show an interest in his passions, and talk to him about what he cared about. 

There was just one thing confusing him.  
"I don't understand," he announced to Farah as she ate her lunch and he sipped some very nice tea that Todd had found for him. "Todd keeps finding me nice things, and I don't know why."  
"What do you mean you don't know why?"  
"I can't see why he's doing it."

"You gave him a new umbrella this morning."   
"It had tiny sharks on and his old one broke," Dirk explained, then shook his head, trying to focus. "I mean, I get him things because... I like seeing him smile, and he means a lot to me. That's also why I make sure we have his pills, and try and keep him away from some parts of cases. That's obvious. What isn't is why he's giving me things."

Farah actually put down the sandwich to stare at Dirk.  
"You're telling me that you are getting Todd gifts because you like him?"  
"Yes."  
"And you can't see why he'd get you gifts."  
"That is literally what I said Farah, please try and keep up."  
"Think about it," she instructed, so Dirk tried to think. After a moment an idea occurred to him, and he stared at her in wide eyed astonishment, sure she couldn't be thinking what he was. She just smiled and nodded slowly.

"He likes me?"  
"I think so. He cares about you."  
"Oh." Dirk stared at her then repeated it to himself. "Todd cares about me." He jumped to his feet and ran from the room, going to look for Todd. There was a very serious conversation in their immediate future, and he felt excited about it.


	6. Comfort - Rowdies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rowdies take care of their littlest one.

The desert was cold at night, and sounds carried across the sands. Martin glanced around. They couldn't risk a fire, not until they were further away, but their jumpsuits weren't very thick, and their shoes had been torn to shreds by the rocks. Vogel was the only one whose feet were uninjured, and that was because they'd been taking it in turns to carry the kid.

 

There was still the risk that at any moment alarms could sound and they could be dragged back to that hell, to fresh tortures. But today, that hadn't happened. Today, they had got further from that hated building than they had been in years, and Martin still had his family around him. That was a good start.

Vogel reached up, grabbing his hand.  
"Boss?"  
"Yeah kid?"  
"We're really not going to have to do tests no more?"  
"No more tests," he agreed, and the boy's face lit up with hope. He bounced from side to side slightly before speaking.  
"And… and can we… Can we really smash things? It was fun."  
"Sure, we can do a load of smashing baby bird. You'll have to help us with it."

Vogel nodded, clearly taking his new duties very seriously. Martin paused.   
"You know, I think Gripps needs a hug, what do you think?"

Vogel glanced over at Gripps and nodded, walking over decisively and holding out his arms. Gripps laughed, picking him up and swinging him in the air before hoisting him onto his shoulders like a particularly squirmy backpack. Vogel giggled and whooped in delight, and Gripps grinned.

"We're tired, man," Cross muttered, and Martin nodded.  
"That's okay, we can rest here. Make a smooth patch of ground and cuddle up."  
"Should stay warm enough. Human body temperature is 98 degrees so we should be okay." Gripps added, and Martin tried to ignore the slight nervousness there. He trusted Gripps' numbers, and as long as Vogel stayed in the middle he'd be okay.  
"Thanks." He pulled the others down around him, with him and Cross on the outside - they were bigger, and hopefully could shelter the other two. He tried to sleep, even though he expected at any moment the smell of Blackwing would appear.

It didn't. He was woken the next morning by Vogel trying to build a sand castle beside him, muttering to the sand. He reached out, grabbing the kid's ankle and pulling him over for a hug, and Vogel laughed and squirmed, and for once they didn't need to try and be quiet because they weren't in hell any more. They were free.

Vogel broke out of his grasp and ran off, squeaking in delight. Martin stretched, leaning over to hug Gripps. Gripps hugged him back for a moment then pushed him away as Cross flinched.  
"Birdie's up a tree!" Cross shouted, and he looked around to find that Vogel had indeed got halfway up a tree. Rather than worry, Martin smiled at Cross, then went to try and find a way of getting Vogel back down.


	7. Domestic - Tina and Farah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Farah spend time together

"Why would I bother ironing something?" Tina asked, looking at Farah as though she had casually suggested that she grow a second head. "I have no time, and anyway it all gets creased up and the last time I tried I burned a hole in a shirt."  
"You... you need to look smart," Farah tried to explain. Even as she said it, she looked over Tina, and knew she was losing this particular argument. "Anyway, I want an iron. I want to... to be able to look professional. If I'm helping out at the station and spending time with you, I want to look like I'm meant to be there."  
"You are meant to be there," Tina pointed out. "You're better at this than all of the rest of us, and we like having you around."

"I just..." Farah hesitated, her eyes clouding slightly and then she tried to smile. Tina reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"This matters to you?"

Wordlessly, Farah nodded, trying to blink back tears.  
"Okay then, we'll find a way to do it!" She shrugged. "I don't have an ironing board but like, the kitchen counter isn't that big, we could use that? Or a cutting board or-"  
"You don't have an iron."  
"I have an iron!" Tina protested. "I don't use it for ironing, I use it to open envelopes, but I've got an iron. You didn't ask if I had an iron, man, that's not fair, that's a trick question, that's entrapment-" she paused when Farah laughed, leaning in to embrace her quickly.

"You're not mad?"  
"Not at all," Farah promised. "Just looking forwards to being able to neaten my shirt up."  
"If I get the iron, will you teach me?"  
"I thought you didn't like ironing," Farah pointed out, and Tina shrugged.  
"I don't. I think its a waste of time and kind of stupid. But you like ironing, and if you want your stuff ironed then I want to be able to help. Like, given your job there's a less than zero chance you'll get injured, which isn't great, but... like, if you're hurt and you want to look fancy, I want to help you look fancy." 

Farah laughed slightly, coughing back a smile and then leaning in to brush her lips against Tina's. Tina kissed her back, her hands rubbing across her shoulders until Farah pulled away reluctantly.  
"Tina. Iron."  
"Oh, right." She went to get it, then returned, trying to hold it out of Farah's reach. Farah easily could have just grabbed it, but instead she was willing to humour her.  
"What do you want for it?"  
"A kiss? Maybe?"

Farah leaned down and kissed her, and Tina handed over the iron, settling down to learn how to use it.


	8. Morning - Panto and Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panto wakes in comfort.

Panto could feel the rays of the early morning sun on his skin, but he chose to ignore them, allowing himself to keep his eyes closed a little longer and to instead focus on where he was, and more importantly who he was with.

For years, he and Silas had had to keep their liaisons a secret, stealing whatever moments they could. He had been used to wishing Silas farewell and vanishing into the night, or meeting him in the woodlands where they at any moment could be discovered, their relationship exposed and destroyed. But with the return of the boy, he needed to hide no longer.

His hand was resting against Silas's hip, and he stroked the skin there, opening his eyes to see how his beloved was curled up against him, allowing Panto to keep him warm and safe. There was a silken blanket which had started the night over both of them, but Silas had shifted and now it was tangled around his legs. Panto found he couldn't begrudge him this sleepy thievery, not when he looked so beautiful resting in his arms.

Later that day they would have their engagement party, which was bound to be challenging as he tried to walk the tightrope between their families. They were no longer enemies, but it would be a long time before they could be something approaching friends. Until that happened, the two of them would have to work together to unite the families. It wasn't an easy task, even with the Mage dead and his followers banished. There had been too much hatred, too much pain.

And yet when Panto looked at Silas, he saw none of that. He saw only the joy he felt every time he was near his beloved, and the soft thrill that was the knowledge that soon his beloved would be his husband. That the two of them would be able to step forwards together. No longer would they hide in the shadows, but today, as the sun rose, they were taking their first steps together into the light.

With that thought in his mind, he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Silas's lips.


	9. Meet the Family - Farah, Tina and Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farah takes Tina to meet Lydia

"Stop panicking, just breathe." Tina grabbed Farah by the hand, squeezing gently, trying to talk her through the same breathing exercises Farah used for her.

"But what if-"  
Tina raised an eyebrow expectantly, and for a few moments there was silence, before Farah flailed slightly and continued.  
"Look, I adore her. She means the world to you Farah, I know how excited you are to introduce us. Even if she doesn't like me, I'm going to like her. Plus she sounds fun, after what Dirk said about her being a dog-"  
"I don't think she found that particularly fun."  
"Well, maybe not," Tina conceded. "But it sounded fun to me, and like, you know they say about picturing people naked when you're nervous-"  
"Please don't picture Lydia naked."  
"I'm not picturing her naked!" Tina protested. "I'm picturing her as a dog. Because that's less intimidating."

"Maybe don't tell her you're thinking that," Farah answered, but she actually managed a slight smile, which Tina was counting as a win. Because that was a good sign - making Farah smile was part way to making Farah laugh, and Tina liked making her laugh. She leaned in and stole a kiss when she got the opportunity.

"I'm going to like her. So you're worried she won't like me?"  
"Not that she won't like you," Farah protested. "Just that you might… well, I love you but you can be... she's..."  
"She grew up well protected and rich. I'm going to be a shock to her." Tina nodded. "I get that. And I know your family hate me-"  
"They don't... they don't hate you because you're you, Tina. They hate you because you're a woman and I'm a woman, and that's not… that's not what my family is like, it's not… appropriate."  
Tina didn't know what to say to that, just leaned in and embraced her softly, because she didn't have the words to combat a lifetime of expectation which sometimes crushed her. After a moment she pulled away to look up at her.  
"Hobbs thinks you're great you know? That you could do better than me maybe but you're great and he's... he thinks you're the best thing that's happened to me. And he's right." She squeezed Farah's hands softly. "And… Dirk and Todd like me?"  
"Todd loves you," Farah teased. "He's still not over the fact you recognised him."  
"I'd seen his wanted poster."  
"Yes, but he doesn't know that, so don't tell him." Farah laughed. "But yeah, they like you."  
"And Mona?"  
"She turns into a teddy bear every time she sees you, I think that's got to be a good sign."  
"Yeah, she gives good hugs," Tina agreed proudly. "So we meet Lydia, and then?"  
"I want to show her the agency, and we could go to that pizza joint if you want?"  
"When've you known me to say no to joints-Ow!" Tina pouted, rubbing her arm where Farah had poked her rather viciously. "I promise I'll be on my best behaviour when Lydia's here. But Lydia isn't here yet."

Farah rolled her eyes, but leaned in for another kiss. 

***

Lydia's plane got in early in the morning, and both of them were there waiting, holding a sign that at the last check had said "LYDIA SPRING!". Of course, the sign had been varying what she felt like saying all morning, at various points featuring "Hello Lydia!", "Welcome Miss Spring!" and at one moment "Please don't follow in your father's footsteps and design a death maze please!". But the current hope was that she said something identifiable. 

Tina glanced over, and was glad to see that it said "Welcome back Lydia!". Of course, Lydia would recognise Farah, so the sign was more a politeness than anything (Mona had wanted to be involved in welcoming Lydia home).

Tina knew when Farah first caught a glimpse of Lydia, because she squeaked slightly, and then Lydia rushed to her, the two of them embracing. Farah looked down at her for a moment, then pulled her into another hug, while a familiar teddy bear curled up in Tina's arms. Tina hugged her, waiting for Farah to introduce them. Farah pulled away after a moment.  
"Tina, this is Lydia. Lydia, this is Tina, my..." For a second her voice faltered, but she smiled and pressed on. "My girlfriend."

Lydia grinned at her, holding out a hand for her to shake.  
"Farah's told me so much about you. She's worried we'll get into all kinds of trouble."  
"Sounds like fun," Tina answered, and she could feel her fear falling away. They were here because they cared about Farah. She could work with that.   
"Is the teddy-"  
"Mona, yes, she wanted to come and meet you but she's feeling a little shy in public," Farah explained, and Lydia reached out, taking one cotton paw in her hand and shaking gently.  
"Well it's good to meet you Miss Mona."  
"There's a pizza place I thought we could go to for lunch," Farah suggested, pulling what appeared to be a schedule from her pocket. Lydia and Tina exchanged looks and smiled fondly, Tina kissing Farah's cheek as Lydia deftly removed the timetable from her hands.


	10. Nightmares - Amanda and Rowdies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda takes care of her boys.

Amanda would never have believed it before she'd begun this, but her nightmares weren't so bad. Sure, she'd come awake screaming in pain as her flesh melted or blades rained down on her, but there were two things that worked to her advantage. One was that she was always helped by her boys. They were there, immediately, to ease her down from her terror, to take away the fear and hold her if she needed to cry, never judging or pushing, just there, solid and safe.

The second thing, and the one she was less happy with, was the fact that her nightmares weren't real. No matter how bad they got, she was being haunted by her own mind, and not what had been done to her. The rest of the group weren't so lucky. She'd cry out in her sleep, and be exhausted afterwards, end up being held by all of them. The others reacted differently, but everyone always wanted to hold each other close after a bad dream.

Cross was loud and violent in his nightmares, screaming and thrashing and begging. It meant that the others could normally hold him, help him wake up fast. Gripps would freeze, his eyes wide open, staring unseeing out at the van, and Martin would try to be quiet, biting his lip to stay silent until a few words escaped him. The worst was when Amanda heard him calling out for his brother. Vogel would whimper, curling up into a small ball to give a tinier target. Amanda wanted to hurt every single person who had done this to her boys. She wanted to fight the world, to rescue them and show them that they were safe. 

But that wasn't what her boys needed, not then. They needed her to hold them, and soothe them, and promise they were free now. That they weren't going back, that they could see the sky. That had been Amanda's idea actually. Vogel had had a nightmare and was curled up in the corner of the van, his eyes screwed shut, and she'd led him out into the moonlight, hugging him as she talked him into looking up at the stars.

His eyes had cautiously cracked open, and then he had sobbed, turning around to embrace her.   
"It's… it's beautiful boss," he'd whispered, before sobs overwhelmed him, and she had just held him against her, shushing him and pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. After a while he'd looked at her and smiled, leaning in to brush his nose against her own and squeeze both her hands in his.  
"Thanks boss."  
"Any time Vogel. We look out for each other, remember?"

He nodded quickly, and smiled up at her. She found herself smiling back, feeling that at least for now, the terrors of their past were gone.

They'd been too awake to sleep, so they'd ended up sitting on the hood of the van, watching as the sun rose. Gripps had got blankets for both of them, and Cross had found some hot chocolate powder, and they'd drunk and watched the sky change colours. Just as Amanda had started to shiver, Martin had climbed up beside her, and Cross and Gripps had managed to pull Vogel between them. The van creaked a little under the weight, but Amanda had smiled, and they'd sat in silence, reminding themselves of how far they had come.


	11. Flowers - Farah and Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd tries to advise Farah.

"Todd?" Farah called out, her tone anxious. There was a hint there in her voice that whatever was bothering her, it was something that seemed big (to her at least). This wasn't going to be your standard mild law breaking, or a single man with a gun to disarm. This was important, and challenging.  
"Yes?"  
"I..." Farah was sat at her desk, papers spread out before her. As he approached, he could see words on the paper. "Helianthus Annus", "Rosa Kordesii", "Rosa Rugosa", "Tulipa Gesneriana". Beneath which was a list of pluses and minuses, written in a frantic rush. "I don't know what to do."  
"What are you doing?" he asked, curiosity overtaking him even if he suspected the answer would make things confusing.

"I'm trying to pick a flower."  
"Shouldn't you be in a garden or something?" Todd asked, and she glared up at him.  
"I mean, I want to give Tina a flower. But I need to decide on something. I made a list of criteria but-"  
"Criteria?"  
"Aesthetic appearance, durability, symbolism, colour-" she explained, pointing at the lists. "I just... I don't know what she'd like."   
"Have you asked her what her favourite flower is?"  
"No!" Farah looked at him, clearly shocked by the suggestion. "If I do that, she'll know that's what I'm up to, and the surprise would be ruined. It's much better if I work it out. That way it's an indication that I know her and how to make her happy but I can't-"  
"You're worried she won't like it, she'll be sad at you and think you don't know her?" Todd worked out, glancing at Farah. Reluctantly she nodded.

"Could you ask Hobbs?"  
"He'd ask her," Farah admitted with a sigh, and Todd patted her on the shoulder. He had nothing to do today other than fill in some insurance paperwork, and Dirk and Mona were off on a brother-sister play date (which if you asked Todd sounded borderline incestuous, but no one was asking Todd and the two of them clearly had fun. Today they'd gone bowling. He was pretty sure Mona was going to be the ball.) With a sigh, and a reminder that he was a better person than he used to be, he turned to Farah.  
"Talk me through the options?"

It turned out that flowers were a more complicated idea than he had previously appreciated. He tried not to worry about that, and instead to focus on what Farah was saying, to work out which ideas she actually liked. He thought about Tina, and tried not to worry too much about if he should have got Dirk some flowers for Valentines. Farah showed him an image of a rainbow rose.  
"I felt this was a bit too stereotypical? And I worry she'd find it garish or-"  
"Yeah," Todd agreed. "Where did you find that. Because that is so Dirk's kind of thing."  
Farah forwarded him the address, and he returned to the matter at hand.  
"What one do you want?"  
"Sunflowers," Farah said softly, seeming a little startled to be asked so abruptly. "They always look towards the light, which is how I feel when I'm with her. They're big, and useful, and they symbolise adoration, loyalty and longevity."  
"So why not-"  
"They're quite big," Farah explained. "I don't want her to feel I haven't-"

Todd began to look up sunflowers, and after a few minutes he had a result.  
"There's some smaller versions. Get her a bouquet of those, and maybe some seeds of the big versions? We grew those when Amanda and I were little and it was fun, so maybe you two could do that."

Farah looked at him as though she was about to sob, reaching and hugging him, and then moving away to make arrangements. Todd shrugged, going to order a dozen rainbow roses for his boyfriend.

*** 

Farah knocked on the door to Tina's apartment, a cluster of sunflowers in her hand. She was ready to apologise if Tina didn't like them. Tina stepped out, gasping to see her and throwing her arms around Farah's neck. Farah hugged her in return.  
"Happy Valentines day," she murmured. "I hope these are... I got you other presents, but-"

Tina laughed softly, grabbing a box from a table near the door and handing it to her. "I know we're doing gifts tomorrow, but you have to see this now."

Farah opened the box to find a yellow bracelet there, with a silver sunflower charm.  
"So you can carry me with you," Tina paused. "Dirk suggested I visit a store, and when he gives ideas you have to- well, I went, and that was there, and..."  
Farah kissed her to stop her worrying, laughing a little at the way fate had brought them together.


	12. Family - Hobbs and Team Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbs gets a surprise visit from his adoptive family.

When Sherlock Hobbs had first tried to tell his parents he didn't want a relationship, he'd been embarrassed. He'd known he wanted a family, he just didn't want a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He tried to pretend that it didn't matter to him. 

He wanted to help people, and there were numerous ways that he could do that. He didn't need a family of his own. He had the people of Bergsberg who needed someone to look after their interests, and he could do that. He threw himself into his work, enjoying it. He wanted to help people, and he could. 

Things had changed with Tina. She'd been lost and afraid, and he'd been there as a friend to help her, to give her the hand she needed to get her life back on track. Which she had done. He was proud of her, more than he could say.

And then there was Dirk, and Farah. Dirk was just as lost as Tina had been, although he hid it, and Farah needed someone to tell her that she was amazing. Hobbs was glad to do all of those things. Farah had been lied to for too long about how fantastic she was, and he was determined to correct it. He was fond of Todd and Mona as well, both of whom sometimes needed reassurance he was glad to give.

So things had worked out well. He had a family of his own, and people that he loved more than he could easily express.

He woke up to the sound of a doorbell, pulling on his dressing gown and looking around, checking his watch. He hadn't overslept.  
"On my way!" he called out, and went to open the door.

Todd and Dirk were standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers.  
"Before I put that in water, is that-"  
Dirk nodded, with a smile, and Hobbs laughed.  
"Well hey there Miss Mona." He patted some of the petals, which changed a rainbow of colours at his touch.  
"Any reason for the visit?"  
"Farah wanted to visit Tina, and we wanted to see you," Dirk supplied. "Only Farah and Tina went to enjoy some time together this morning, so we thought we could see you." He shrugged a little, and Hobbs felt himself smile.

Dirk shrugged a little.  
"You aren't busy this morning are you?"  
"No." Hobbs shrugged. "Even if I was, I wouldn't be when I could see you three."  
Dirk always smiled when he counted right. He never could understand why it surprised Dirk so much that he remembered Mona existed.   
"What do you want to do?"  
"Wondered if you'd like to go for pancakes?" Dirk suggested. "If there's anywhere or-"  
"I can make you guys pancakes," Hobbs told him, waving them both inside. He laughed as his cat jumped up and snuggled both of them.  
"I think she missed you guys," he teased. Mona quickly turned human shape to pick up the cat and cuddle her.


	13. Ornaments - Michael and Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a problem with his latest gift

Michael liked working at the agency. The job was strange at points, of course it was. However, when his previous work had been at Blackwing, this was at least less morally questionable (and involved a much higher chance of running into aliens) than what he was used to.

The best part of the job, unquestionably, was seeing Dirk. He liked all of his coworkers - Farah was admirable, and Todd was nice enough once you'd got past his grumpy exterior. But Dirk was remarkable. He was like a ray of sunshine that even nightmares hadn't been able to extinguish. 

Over the last few days, the two of them had begun to date, and Michael had never been happier. He felt loved, and after years of telling himself he didn't deserve better than what his life gave him, he felt hope.

He'd been leaving chocolates on Dirk's desk, and cute little ornaments, and Dirk had been leaving gifts in return - finding tiny little alien toys which he stuck around the computer. This morning there had been two identical little green guys - the ones from Toy Story, which they had watched a couple of days ago. Michael had been delighted, and found space for them on top of his computer, only now - now only one of the aliens remained, and there was an empty space where the other one had been stuck down.

He glanced around, hoping it would somehow roll back into view. This was ridiculous. He was working in a detective agency, he couldn't have lost his own desk ornament. That was just silly.

"Are you okay Michael?" Dirk asked, walking in with coffees. Michael hesitated. He didn't want to give the wrong answer - he didn't want to admit that he'd lost his ornament, but he equally didn't want to lie to Dirk. He cleared his throat, glancing down at the floor.  
"I can't find the desk ornament you gave me."  
"It's there silly-" Dirk walked over, pointing at it. "You see, it's just there-"  
"There was another one?" Michael asked, suddenly feeling unsure. He pointed at the empty gap, and Dirk's eyes widened a little. He reached out, touching the remaining sticky tape where he had tried to secure his newest toy.

"You... you stuck it down?"  
"Yes?" Michael frowned. "Should... Should I not have?"

Dirk hesitated, and then laughed, the noise bright and startling given the suddenness.  
"I don't think Mona appreciated being taped down."  
"Oh." Michael could feel himself blushing, looking down in shame, but Dirk reached out and squeezed his hand fondly.   
"If you like it that much, I'll get you another one." He leaned in, and brushed his lips against Michael's cheek. "But for now, I think that there's an apology you need to give."

Michael laughed a little nervously, glancing around the room and nodding.  
"Sorry Mona! You were a wonderful alien."

There was a giggle, and Mona appeared to hug him. He suspected that meant he was forgiven.


	14. Valentines - Dirk and Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Todd spend Valentines together

Dirk woke up to find that Todd had apparently chosen to be even more affectionate than normal during the night. Given that Todd often woke up curled against Dirk, this was rather an impressive turn of events, but one that Dirk was only too happy to encourage. He wrapped his arms around Todd in return, leaning forwards a little to press a kiss on his forehead, glancing up at the calendar with a smile. Their calendar had today decided to be pink, with hearts all over it. Dirk waved at the calendar, and it turned into a little paper plane, looping through the air before settling down on the floor, turning into a marble and rolling across the floor. She flattened into a lizard and snuck beneath the door. Dirk laughed a little as she left, waving goodbye to her, but glad for the privacy.

He leaned in, kissing Todd on the cheek.  
"Good morning," he murmured, and Todd opened his eyes, blinking up sleepily.  
"Hey," Todd yawned. "You're awake early."  
"It's Valentines," Dirk agreed, and smiled at him. "Office closed, just the two of us."  
"And Mona?" Todd asked, looking   
"Mona's gone to play with Jaws," Dirk reassured him. "We can snuggle."  
"Snuggle?" Todd asked, raising an eyebrow, and Dirk laughed a little, leaning in to kiss him.   
"Snuggle," Dirk agreed, running his hands down Todd's sides.

***

The two of them made their way down to breakfast, and Dirk smiled when he found that there were two heart shaped pancakes sat at the table, with chocolates beside them, and strawberry milkshakes on the table. He glanced around, and saw that Jaws was playing with a particularly fluffy ginger kitten. He made his way over, patting her a few times.  
"Thank you," he murmured, before eating breakfast beside Todd, pausing to exchange the odd kiss. He knew he was being silly, being overly affectionate and everything else he used to worry about. But he wasn't scared of that now, not with Todd. Not when they had each other.

Todd looked up at him every so often, rolling his eyes, but Dirk wasn't offended, because he knew that Todd just wanted to check that he was there. He reached out to squeeze his hand.

"You're sure about today?" Todd asked him, and Dirk could understand the worry there, the knowledge that something might come up, a case or a hunch which grabbed him and forced him away from what he wanted to do, which made him spend a day or more chasing shadows and waiting for the bodies to start piling up.

Dirk nodded, leaning against him.  
"I just want... I like being with you." He looked up at him. "And this is what... what couples do, isn't it? They go for a meal, but I didn't... we can get take out? And we can just… watch films, and be happy, and... and tell each other we love each other and-"  
"I love you," Todd said firmly, because he knew at times Dirk wasn't sure. He could see it in Dirk's eyes, even though Dirk hadn't spoken it aloud. Despite the number of times he tried to show him, despite the thousands of times he had said it to him, there were times he needed to tell him it again. And he could do that.

"You changed my life Dirk. I'm a better person for you being here with me." He paused. "And I like spending days with you, even when they get weird, and scary, and there are things happening that literally go against the laws of physics, because it means I'm with you. But days I get to spend with you, just you? Those are the best days, and I'm so glad to have you here." He rolled his eyes. "So yes. I love you."  
"I love you too Todd," Dirk said. And he said it so casually, as though he was saying that it was raining outside. But that made Todd smile. Because it was causal between them - the fact they loved each other. It was just the truth, nothing that needed romantic gestures or exaggeration. Those things, the flowers and chocolates and dates were great, but it was more than that. Just the simple fact that there was no one in the world that he loved more than Dirk, and that he was lucky enough that this was returned.

He leaned in and kissed him, then glanced towards the sofa.  
"I'll let you pick the first movie."


End file.
